Curse
by WindAlchemistJen
Summary: This is a Ronin Warriors/ Ranma 1/2 Crossover. Jen of the Wildfire(not me...I just suck at naming characters)and her friend, Ryoga, take a little trip to Jusenkyo...First Person perspective fic. PG to be on the safe side, language-wise.


My Curse: A First Person Perspective on Why It's not a Good Idea to Ever go to Jusenkyo Under  
Any Circumstances  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma1/2 or Ronin Warriors. If I did, I'd be extremely happy. Suing me  
will get you nothing except my wrath.  
Jusenkyo. The very name of the place now sends shivers up my spine. It seems that, Ryoga, my  
new friend, seems drawn to the place. On our way there, he explained exactly how he got his  
curse, mentioning, in extreme detail, what he'd be glad to do to Ranma Saotome, the guy who  
accidently knocked Ryoga into the Spring of Drowned Black Pig, giving Ryoga his curse. I met  
Ranma before, shortly after I first met Ryoga, when he got lost in Shinjuku. I helped him get  
back to Nerima and met all of his friends. Ranma struck me as a nice enough guy, if a little  
arrogant.Well, after boasting that he can take on anyone at any time, he found out not to play  
with fire...Wildfire, that is. Unfortunately, as a result of beating Ranma, I now have a Chinese  
Amazon girl trying to kill me because I beat up her "Airen", whatever that is.  
  
Anyway, Ryoga then announced to Ranma that he was going to Jusenkyo to try and get cured.  
Apparently, there's a spring, there, called "The Spring of Drowned Man", where he can get  
cured. I hope so. It's not easy fighting the Dynasty with someone who keeps complaining about  
being cursed. I wished him good luck and tried to leave to go back to Shinjuku and fight the  
Dynasty, but Ryoga insisted that I go along with him...something about him wanting someone  
with a sense of direction to go with him so he won't get lost. I don't know why he chose me,  
though. I'd never heard of the place until I met him and eventually got him to talk about his  
curse. Apparently, he doesn't like to talk about it. I can understand why...I mean, who would  
want to turn into a pig whenever someone splashes them with water. It seems like a very  
dangerous thing to turn into, what with people trying to eat you and all. So, I agreed, because I  
figured that I could use the slight vacation from fighting the Dynasty.  
  
Boy, was I an idiot...  
  
When we arrived at Jusenkyo, I felt uneasy about the place. There were springs everywhere with  
tall, bamboo poles in them. It might have been pretty if there wasn't an eerie mist hovering over  
the place. I could already sense the foreboding of the place.  
  
A short, Chinese man approached and bowed slightly in greeting.  
  
"Welcome, Honored Guests. This is the legendary 'Training Ground of Accursed Springs'."  
  
"I know, I've already been here, and cursed by one of the springs.", Ryoga said in slight  
irritation.  
  
"I remember now. You fall in 'Spring of Drowned Pig', yes? I almost cook you.", the Guide said  
in slight amusement. I stifled a chuckle. This was one part of the story that Ryoga hadn't told  
me. Ryoga looked less than amused.  
"Yes, I know...you nearly turned me into Sweet and Sour Pork!"  
  
At that, I lost control and started laughing, earning a glare from Ryoga.  
  
"Sorry.", I said between giggles, then forced a serious expression onto my face. "Won't happen  
again. How awful!"  
  
A few seconds later, I couldn't keep up the serious expression and started chuckling again.  
Ryoga sighed, and glared at me again, then turned back to the Guide.  
  
"Can you take us to the 'Spring of Drowned Man'?"  
  
"Yes, I take you there, but be careful not fall into other springs."  
  
"I already know the dangers of this place. Come on, Wildfire, before you laugh yourself to death  
or into one of the springs.", Ryoga said irritably, as I decided that shutting up would be wise and  
followed.  
  
"Here 'Spring of Drowned Man', Honored Guest."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Ryoga started for the spring, accidently bumping into me. I was looking at one of the springs,  
wondering what had drowned there last, when I found myself teetering on the edge of it, trying  
desperately not to fall in...  
  
Well, let's just say that I lost the battle against Gravity. The next thing I knew, I was in the  
spring. I felt a slight tingling sensation all over my body, as well as the sensation of getting  
bigger. When I surfaced, I noticed the shocked, and slightly apologetic look on Ryoga's face.  
The next thing I noticed was that the ground was much lower down than I remembered.  
  
"What the bloody hell happened?", I asked no one in particular, but both Ryoga and the Guide  
seemed surprised when I spoke. I looked around and noticed wings that I apparently got as a  
result of falling into the spring.  
  
"Oh, how terrible. Honored Miss, you fall in 'Spring of Drowned Dragon'. Very tragic tale of  
dragon who fall in 3000 years ago. Now, anyone who fall in takes on form of big dragon."  
  
"So, I'm a dragon now, am I?", I asked, not entirely believing it quite yet.  
  
Ryoga appeared beyond speech as he nodded and pointed at me.  
  
"Yes, you are. Look at yourself!", he said as he set his pack down and found a mirror, and held it  
up to me. I took it and looked at myself. In the mirror, the face of a dragon looked back.   
  
And that's how I got cursed. The moral of the story is, never, ever go to Jusenkyo, even if you're  
dragged there! Though I've gotten used to my cursed form, and even like it, I'd prefer being fully  
human again.   
  
Now, for the present...upon leaving Jusenkyo, Ryoga promptly got us seriously lost, and now,  
we've somehow reached Alaska. Don't ask how we got from China to Alaska. It's one of the  
mysteries of traveling with Ryoga. Presumably, we're trying to get back to Nerima, Japan.  
Maybe we'll make it there within the year. I'm keeping a close watch for Dynasty attacks,  
because, if Isis attacks again, this would be the perfect place because of the cold.  
  
I hate the cold...  
  
"Where on Earth am I now?!?!"  
  
Gotta run...Ryoga's lost again, and he only walked a few feet away.  
  
********  
  
The End  
  
A/N: This is my first First Person Perspective story, so, it's probably not as good as my normal  
stories. I'm too used to writing third person. For this, I decided to write First Person for a  
change. Hope you liked it! Until next fic...ja ne! 


End file.
